


A Temporary Solution

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Good Omens Bingo [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Flaming Sword (Good Omens), F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Intercrural Sex, Menstruation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: a flaming sword and smut are never a good mix, but here we are.This fills two squares of my good omens bingo - flaming sword and intercrural style.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087919
Kudos: 9





	A Temporary Solution

A storm has raged through London for several days now. The streets are close to flooding, by some _miracle_ the bookshop remains entirely unharmed – something which has perplexed the entirety of Soho.

In the flat above, Aziraphale and Crowley have barely moved from the bed. They’ve spent every hour curled around each other, either eating or sleeping. The storm has already caused power outages across London, and it hits Soho today – more specifically, it hits the bookshop. Crowley glances up as the lights flicker before cutting out completely. The heating goes almost immediately too.

It doesn’t take long for Crowley to be shivering, wrapped tightly in the duvet and Aziraphale’s arms.

“Fuck, angel, don’t you have anything to warm us up?” Crowley asks, with her teeth chattering as she tries to speak. Aziraphale looks around the flat for a few moments, before his face lights up – as though a lightbulb has lit in his mind. He wanders over to the closet, pulling out the false bottom.

“I really shouldn’t use this, I haven’t used it for several years and it could cause no end of damage if we’re not careful” Aziraphale comments, though he pulls it out all the same. Crowley watches as Aziraphale makes his way back to the bed, placing the flaming sword atop the duvet.

How the duvet isn’t catching fire is beyond Crowley’s thoughts, she doesn’t care though because it’s already warming her. Aziraphale lays back beside Crowley, watching as the demon curls up at his side. Crowley shifts some more until she’s laid in Aziraphale’s arms, and they’re making out.

The way Crowley is shifting in Aziraphale’s arms has a stirring in his trousers.

“Crowley dear, I must ask that you stop that…” Aziraphale murmurs. Crowley glances up, confusion etched onto her face. She sees the lust in Aziraphale’s eyes though, and it tells her everything that she needs to know. A slight smirk covers Crowley’s face as she rolls her hips down again, and the moan that erupts from Aziraphale is downright pornographic. Crowley chuckles slightly, shifting until she can straddle Aziraphale’s hips.

The duvet falls aside as Crowley and Aziraphale share kisses. Crowley’s hips jerk against Aziraphale’s thighs. The angel has always had nice thighs, something Crowley would never admit to saying. Her hips jerk against Aziraphale’s thigh as the kisses deepen and deepen.

“Crowley… dear” Aziraphale whimpers. Crowley glances down to the bulge in Aziraphale’s trousers.

“It’s… that time of the month” Crowley comments, shifting slightly. She shifts to sit back, watching as Aziraphale sits up.

“Oh, my dear. If you want to stop, that’s okay” Aziraphale comments. Crowley shakes her head.

“I don’t… but I don’t have any condoms, I think we used the last one last week” Crowley comments.

“I’m sure I know a solution for that, my dear. Haven’t you heard of _Oxford Style_?” Aziraphale comments, with a twinkle in his eye. Crowley tilts her head – for the first time in a long time, it’s Crowley who’s the innocent, sheltered one and Aziraphale is the one being sinful, _dirty_ even.

“Let me show you” Aziraphale comments. He manhandles Crowley until she’s on her hands and knees, thighs pressed close together. She looks back to Aziraphale, confusion is etched onto her face once again. Aziraphale is undressing though, and Crowley doesn’t hide her moan at seeing the angel so naked. It’s rare for them to have sex, mostly because they see no reason to do so. However, it’s just as rare that Crowley sees Aziraphale naked.

Of course, the real reason for that is because of the angel’s insecurities about himself, though Aziraphale would never admit to that. Crowley glances back to Aziraphale, the angel is lined up. But he’s not where Crowley had anticipated him to go. Aziraphale is ever so slightly lower.

Crowley feels as Aziraphale pushes between his thighs. Crowley’s head falls forward, a breathy moan escapes. Aziraphale is letting little moans slip through too, ones that Crowley can barely hear.

“Fuck, angel…” Crowley murmurs. She lets her arms fall beneath her, leaving her hips and thighs at the mercy of Aziraphale – who’s becoming feral. His hips are moving faster, his grip on Crowley’s hips is tight.

Low moans fill the room, Crowley is already close, though she doesn’t know how. She’s barely been touched, yet she’s so close to coming. Aziraphale’s moans are aiding it though. Reaching back, Crowley takes Aziraphale’s hand.

“Fuck, angel” Crowley says, her voice is breathy and low. Aziraphale smiles, pressing a soft kiss to the base of Crowley’s spine.

“My love…” Aziraphale whispers. His hips jerk particularly roughly, and he’s coming with a low moan of Crowley’s name, amongst various other curses in an old language, unheard for centuries. Crowley shifts slightly, just enough that she can bring herself to orgasm before her legs collapse beneath her.

Aziraphale lays beside her, watching as she rolls over and smiles.

“You’re a kinky angel, have’ta say” She smirks, tracing her fingers over Aziraphale’s chest as she rests half on his chest. Aziraphale shrugs and chuckles.

“You learn things” He comments nonchalantly. Crowley’s eyes widen slightly, though she says nothing. Instead, she rolls her hips lightly against Aziraphale’s thigh again.

“Nothing quite beats the real thing though” She murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale nods, stroking his fingers down Crowley’s spine, dipping just below where she wants, _and needs,_ him.

“Maybe later, perhaps. You know, when it’s cleaner” Aziraphale comments. Aziraphale nods and smiles.

“Of course. In the meantime, I’m wrapping myself around that damn sword and sleeping” Crowley comments. Aziraphale chuckles slightly. He pulls the blanket up and over himself and Crowley, placing the sword beside them on the duvet. Crowley rests her head over Aziraphale’s heart, a small smile on her face.

“I love you…” She murmurs. Aziraphale smiles slightly, stroking his fingers through Crowley’s hair. It’s getting longer, _perfect for pulling on._ Aziraphale has always liked Crowley’s hair, from the Garden of Eden, before the fall, to his phase during the sixties. Of course, Aziraphale does have a preference and that is for Crowley’s short, spiked hair. Aziraphale’s opinion doesn’t matter too much though, he loves Crowley in any form that she chooses to be – male, female, snake, human, anywhere in between even.

“Angel…” Crowley murmurs. Aziraphale smiles down to her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Yes, my dear?” He responds.

“You wanna order some food?” She murmurs, not lifting her head from where it’s resting on Aziraphale’s chest.

“You know me too well, dear” Aziraphale smiles, already reaching for the phone and the takeaway menu.


End file.
